A Wish Upon A Star
by Aangsfan
Summary: Katara wishes upon a star, and wishes for something exciting to happen. And when it does it will change her life forever. Modern. Katara's POV. Kataang. R&R plz.
1. Chapter 1

**Here's a story for all of the awesome reviewers out their! It takes place in the gangs highschool years. Katara is 17, Sokka is 18, and Aang and Toph are 15. It's in Katara's POV.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Avatar…why must I keep saying it!**

My name is Katara. I live with my brother and my best friend Toph. I'm a waterbender, and Toph's an earthbender, but Sokka can't bend. We all go to the same school and we are all waiting for something amazing to happen. For a while nothing did. But one night when I saw a shooting star and I wished that something exciting to happen it did! There was more though. This exciting event would change our lives forever! Here's what happened:

It was a couple of weeks into the school year already and things were crazy! With all of the parties and the work, it was hard to find a moment of peace and quiet.

In my school, we have a lot of kids that are different. There are the mean popular girls who only are popular because they scare everyone, and there are jerks, and there are the people who keep to themselves. It's pretty much like any other school, except some of us can control the elements. Here I'm considered the most popular girl in school. Not because I'm mean but because I am nice and I know everybody here and they all know me.

_Riiiing!!!_

The first bell rang and I went to my first class. As the teacher, Mr. Pakku, sat down a student from another class came in with a note. Mr. Pakku read the note and then spoke. "Katara, the principal would like to see you." He said. The rest of the class ooohhhhed as she left the room. _What did I do? Am I in trouble? I hope not, Principal Ozai is mean and tough. _I thought. As entered Principal Ozai's office I spoke nervously.

"You w-wanted to see me sir?" I asked. Principal Ozai looked up from his desk and saw that it was me.

"Ah, Katara. I just wanted you to show one of our newest students around the school." He said with a sort of evil glare in his eyes. "But not just any student…the Avatar. You've been here for a while and you know a lot about this school, so will you help him get comfortable?" he asked. His voice seemed to demand it instead of asking.

"Sure I'd be glad too." I replied.

Then Principal Ozai waved his hand signaling the person to come in. A boy looking no older then 15 walked in. He was bald with a big blue arrow on his head. He wore a white T-shirt with the air symbol on it and blue jeans and sneakers. His grey eyes looked into my blue ones and I think he got lost for a moment.

After a short pause he spoke "Hi! I'm Aang!" he said sticking out his hand. I shook it and replied. "I'm Katara, nice to meet you."

"Katara, you have permission to skip the rest of this period to show Aang around, and then you must go back to you regular schedule." He told me in a rather grim tone.

I nodded and Aang and I left. As we started down the halls we were silent. But I decided to speak. "So Aang, you're the Avatar?" I asked.

"Yep, that's me." He replied.

"Wow, it must be pretty amazing." I told him.

"It's okay." He said

We walked downstairs and into a giant room. "Well, this is the cafeteria and next door is the gym." I said as I pointed to the door in front of us.

We went through the whole school and I showed Aang where his classes were and his locker and a bunch of other locations in the school.

The bell rang then rang and we started to head to our next class. It turned out that we had the same one. As we entered the room, I began telling Aang about the students.

"Well, that girl over there is Azula, and her friends Ty Lee and Mai. You don't want to mess with them though because if you look up evil in the dictionary you see their pictures." I said pointing to them. Aang laughed a little as I said that.

"And those guys over there, that's Zuko, Haru, and Jet. They are just as bad. But not everybody here is mean. There's Suki, Yue, Toph, and Meng and…" I paused because Aang interrupted.

"…and you." He said.

I blushed and before I could say anything Jet walked over to us. "You trying to steal my girlfriend!?!?!?" he asked Aang.

I sighed. Jet always tells people that we are going out. I stood up and spoke. "Jet go away! How many times do I have to tell you! We are not going out and never will! And Aang is just my friend." I told him.

"Yeah, whatever. You'll come to you're senses soon Katara." He said walking away.

I looked back at Aang and spoke. "Ignore him, he's just an idiot."

Then the bell rang and class began.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

After class was over we walked into the halls, and I told him about Toph. "She's a nice girl and she's in you're next class, so if you need anything just ask her." I told him.

Just then I saw Toph coming towards me. "Hey Toph!" she walked over and I introduced her to Aang. "Toph, this is Aang. He's the Avatar and he's in you're next class."

"Hey I'm Toph." She said.

"Hi Toph." Aang replied.

"Oh and Aang Toph's blind just so you know." He looked at me surprised and then Toph spoke up.

"Yeah, but I can still see. I'm an earthbender, so I use the earth's vibrations to 'see' where everything is." She said

"Wow. That's amazing. Well I guess I'll see you in class." Aang told her as she walked off.

"Yep." Was all she said.

Then somebody shouted. "Hey look! It's the Avatar!" they screamed.

Millions of girls screamed and shouted. Some of them even fainted and the rest of them chased after Aang. A giant crowd came towards us and Aang started to run. I ran too but it was too late. They trampled over me not caring whether or not if I was hurt.

As they continued running I got back up and brushed myself off. I was sore all over. I couldn't believe that they practically ran me over! Half of them were my own friends. Who cares if he's the Avatar. He's just like everyone else! Why should he be treated any different!!!

_Riiiiiiiiiiiing!!!!!_

Then the next bell rang and I headed to my next class. At least there were no 'celebrities' in my next class.

**Well there you have it. The first chapter. You already saw some jealousy from Katara, so now you can think about further events. And just so you know there was some foreshadowing in this chapter! Anyway tell me what you think. R&R plz.**


	2. Chapter 2

**I'm soooooooooo sorry its been forever! I know it's been over a year since I've updated this and some of my other stories, but I'm gonna work hard to fix that. I've been really busy, but that doesn't mean I'm not dedicated to this. I'm trying really hard to get back into the habit of updating more often. I also want to thank: the golden warrior for reading and reviewing to point that out. Btw check out the poll on my profile page to choose which story of mine you want to read next (if you've read any others) So here is the next chapter..**

It turned out that I had six out of eight classes with Aang. It would've been fun if there weren't a million fan girls following him everywhere. I met up with Toph after my class ended.

"Hey!" she said.

"Hey Toph."

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing I'm just annoyed with all of the fan girls at this school. You know that they trampled me this morning?" I told her

"Ouch."

"Yeah, it hurt too, and later I heard a couple girls ask him out and one even asked him to marry him!"

Toph laughed. "Really? That's ridiculous! I hear girls screaming whenever he walks by."

_Riiiiiing!_

"Yeah, well I have to go to my next class. Unfortunately there are a lot of fan girls in it too." I sighed.

"Ok, see ya."

I walked into my boring math class and sat down. Aang came in a few minutes later and sat down next to me.

"Hey, are you ok? I saw all of those girls trample you earlier, but I couldn't get back to you." He said concerned.

I looked at him surprised. He had so many people that would do anything for him, yet he was so kind and could care less. He actually cared about others. I smiled. "Umm, I'm a little sore, but I'm ok. Thanks."

"Do you want to hang out sometime?" he asked me shyly.

"Sure! How about after school at my house?" I was ecstatic that he wasn't some jerk that just liked being popular and having attention.

He smiled. "Sounds great!"

Then our teacher walked in and class begun. I couldn't wait for class to be over. I wanted to be away from the boring classes and all of the fan girls at school. Plus I wanted to hang put with Aang some more. While I sat at my desk, I heard some people whispering and when I looked, I saw girls giggling and staring at Aang. I rolled my eyes and turned my attention back to the teacher. I'm pretty sure that Aang noticed the girls but ignored them. This interested me. I was curious as to why Aang didn't absorb all of the attention he got.

I was pulled away from my thoughts when my teacher called my name. I looked up and saw that he was expecting an answer from me. I assumed it was about a problem he mentioned while I was thinking.

"Katara, you were paying attention weren't you? Because if you weren't I'm afraid I'm gonna have to give you detention." Mr. Zhao smiled evily.

I gulped. "Umm…" I was doomed. Before I could say anything else I heard Aang mutter something under his breath.

"Two cubed plus four."

I guessed that was the answer and hoped he was right. "..Two cubed plus four?" I looked at Mr. Zhao questioningly. He glared at me suspiciously. "…Yes, that is correct. I guess you've managed to stay out of detention…this time." He turned back to the board and continued teaching.

I was thankful that Aang helped me out and that Mr. Zhao didn't hear Aang. I glanced over at Aang and smiled. "Thanks." I whispered.

He smiled in return. "No problem."

What had just happened made me even more curious about Aang. I looked at the board for a moment to jot down some notes, but stopped when something hit me in the head. Apparently, it was the piece of balled-up paper that had bounced off of my head and fallen onto my desk. I glanced behind me, holding the paper, but didn't see anyone who looked like they had thrown the paper.

As I turned back around, I opened the paper and read it. It said: _Aangy, I like you…a lot! And I know this is kinda sudden but will you go out with me? Love, Koko XOXO_

I rolled my eyes. Aangy? That was so like Koko, to give people weird nicknames. Koko was one of the girls that followed Aang everywhere. And the note was meant to go to Aang, not me. Just as I was about to give the note to Aang, Mr. Zhao turned my way again. "What's this we have here Katara?" he asked as if he already knew. He walked over, and I swiftly placed the note for Aang under some other papers.

When he got to my desk I showed him my notes. "Nothing but my math notes, sir." I smiled sweetly and he grimaced in defeat. He glared at me again and was about to say something, but the bell cut him off.

_Riiiiing!_

I grabbed my stuff and bolted out of the classroom. I did not need to get into any trouble, and Zhao always seemed like he was looking for anything that could get me into trouble.

I went to my locker and then to Aang's, but he wasn't there. He was supposed to come home with me but I couldn't find him anywhere. I looked through hallways for him, but finally gave up when I reached the building's entrance and exit. I stepped outside and looked around but still didn't see him. I decided to start heading to my car when I heard some girls screaming. That's when I knew I had found him.

I walked back inside and saw the screaming bunch of girls crowding around what I assumed was Aang. As I got closer I saw that I was right. Aang was in the middle of about twenty girls trying to find his way out. I couldn't believe that they were that excited. I shoved by way through the girls and made my way to Aang.

"Aang! Over here! Come on!" He looked up from where he was trying to shove through people and get away from one girl who was trying to rip off his shirt and I held out my hand. He gladly grabbed my hand and I pulled him out of the way of the many girls. Still holding his hand, we ran and exited the building. However, instead of continuing to run straight, I pulled him around the corner. It was just in time too because the group of girls ran out of the building going in all directions looking for Aang.

I heard Aang catching his breath. "Thank you so much Katara! I don't know what I would've done if you wouldn't have shown up."

I laughed slightly. "You're welcome. Now let's go to my house, away from all this craziness."

He nodded. "That sounds good."

We walked to the parking lot and got into my car. That's when I noticed that one of his shirt sleeves were gone. "Nice shirt Aang." I pointed to his sleeve and laughed.

He looked at where his missing sleeve would've been. "Ugh! I can't believe they tried to take my shirt! This was one of my favorites!" he complained.

I smiled and laughed at him. He was just like a kid in some ways. "Well you could always rip the other one off to make it even. Then you could still keep it. It would just be a little more edgy."

This time he laughed. "Yeah, I guess I could do that. At least there are no more girls at you're house right? Besides you I mean."

"Right." We both smiled. We were relieved that we could get away from school. It had been a long day for both of us. I backed out of the parking space I was in and drove towards my house.

**Well there you have it. Chapter 2. I will continue to work on this story as well as others. But please go onto my profile and vote for which story you want to be updated next! Hope you enjoyed! Next chapter will be even better! Please review and vote! Thanks!**


End file.
